The Real Me
by Anna Has Dem Cat Whiskers
Summary: Dan a loner and a loser with only two friends gets a message from a boy in History, what he doesn't know is that this boy will change his life forever
1. Chapter 1

**The admirer**

**Characters**

**Dan- Main**

**Phil- Other Main**

**Anna- Secondary **

**Lucy- Secondary**

**Chris- Secondary**

**Pj-Secondary**

**I wrote this ages ago, and found it on my google drive. So if any of it seems like any other fanfics you've read then I'm not doing it deliberately it literally was all my own words and I did not copy anyone! **

**Dans PoV**

History class, the most boring class of them all. Especially if all your friends are in another class. Well atleast your two friends in my case. I could make new friends, but I sit alone in pretty much every lesson and nobody really wants to talk to me. I would be a loner if not for Chris and Pj. They have more friends than I do yet they choose to hang out with me, they're nice people. Unlike some people in this school, I'm not going to name any names but bullying is something this school is known for.

_*BEEP*_

"Whoevers phone that is, turn it off and get back to learning!" The teacher moaned as she looked at everyone. She doesn't teach us anything and sits on her phone for the whole lesson yet when we're done we're not even allowed on our phones, shes a bitch. I might aswell check my phone as everyones doing, though I'm obviously not the person receiving the text. I slide it open and **one new text message from **_**Unknown**_. What… How did I receive a text, and why during class? No one ever texts me outside of class or in class… Plus how to they have my number, I mean it could be my mum or sister getting a new phone but they know I'm in class and could get in trouble. They would text me in class. I might aswell check the message. I tap messages and read what the mysterious person wrote:

**Daydreaming in class? Not a good thing to do seeing as we have an assessment due next lesson, might want to listen to what the teacher is saying, or I could tutor you… You don't know who I am but if you want to find out then meet me in the Library on the desk nearest to the window at break to find out - 3**

Signed with a heart… Someone likes me… But how… Or maybe it's just someone playing a prank, shouldn't get my hopes up. It's obviously is going to be someone playing a prank no one would like me, no one would like geeky, nerdy, ugly Dan Howell. Or would they? I mean thats just what I think I look like yet some people may think differently, _No they wouldn't._ Who am I fooling no one would find me attractive. I'll go meet this person though, maybe it won't be someone who calls me a fag and someone who wants to be my friend at least. I turn my phone on vibrate and go back to day dreaming. Just when I start humming the Llama Song to myself my phone vibrates and it's another message from the unknown caller.

**If you don't meet me in the Library then **_**they'll **_**find you. - 3**

They'll? Who? I might as well ask him who it is.

**Who will find me? - Dan**

Just as I put my phone back into my blazer pocket it vibrates again

**The homophobes, I can hear them planing - 3**

I reply quickly

**Oh great! So now if don't come I'll get beat up! Literally perfect!-Dan**

My phone vibrates again as I read

**Dan just please come! I don't want to see another bruise on that lovely face of yours! - 3**

I feel my cheeks going red as I finish reading. Just as I'm about to to reply I get another messages

**Aww I made you blush ^-^ Don't worry I won't tell anyone- 3**

Oh fuck, they saw me blush. I look up to see if anyones looking at me but nobody is. I decide to ask him a question so I know atleast one thing about this person.

**Can I ask you something?- Dan**

This time I don't put my phone away and I wait for a reply instead. It comes almost instantly

**Sure- 3**

I quickly write back my question

**Are you a boy or a girl? -Dan**

It was a simple question so I would atleast know what gender the person was. The reply once again came almost instantly.

**Boy -3**

A boy, that means if he likes me he must be gay too. I checked the time and it was 2 minutes till break

**Talk to you in the library!- Dan**

After that my phone didn't vibrate and I made my way down to the library

**HAII!**

**Thanks for reading that terrible piece of writing… **

**I shall post more next week! As I'm writing the chapter right after I post this, One chapter of **_**The Real Me**_ **once every week! **

**Hope you Llamas enjoyed this and read more, I literally didn't know what to write but hey! This is good I guess?**

**Baiii ^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**I'm writing this chapter whilst watching the radio show ^•^**

**Funnnn... Hope thy enjoys**

**Dan POV**

I was taking my time getting to the library really, I guessed it could've been all a prank so I prepared for the worse, as in getting beat up. I shuffled out the History building and into the Library. The librarian at the desk smiled at me and I smiled back. I spent most of my time here and even though we never spoke, the librarian and I were pretty much best friends. I slowly walked away from the main entrance and towards the desk nearest to the window and as expected there was nobody there. A prank, why did I bother going? I turned away from the desk as my phone vibrated. I opened the message

**Sorry I'm late! I need to give back a book and get a new one out, be there in a sec!- 3**

So he was going! And it wasn't a prank! Wait... So someone actually likes me? I turned around thinking about the fact that someone likes me, I shuffled over to the desk and as soon as I sat down so did someone else. I looked up to see no other than _Phil Lester. _The boy that likes me is Phil Lester? The one boy every girl dreams to be with?! The hottest boy in school!?

"Surprised aren't you?" Phil laughed as I stared in disbelief at him.

"V-very..." I stuttered, stuttering is a thing that I do a lot.

"Well you really shouldn't, your the cuter one out of us!" Phil complemented me. Just like in History I blushed.

"Especially when you blush!" Phil laughed. I laughed with him. I soon stopped when I saw the librarian looking at us, sure even though I was friends with her she still expected silence. As expected in a library.

"Phil, the librarian is looking at us, I think she wants us to be quieter." I whispered, just loud enough for Phil to hear. He stopped laughing and smiled at me. I smiled back, whilst I looked at Phil's smile. It was a from ear to ear smile. To be honest it was the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Phil?" I asked looking away from Phil's mouth but instead into his eyes.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking somewhat concerned.

"Why exactly did you start talking to me a-and how did you get my number? It's not that I don't like you or anything, I'm just interested..." I asked, stuttering at the and. Phil looked at me and chuckled.

"Dan, how about I tell you when you come to my sister party? I'm sure your friends with her right?" Phil said looking at me. Phil's twin sister, Lucy, is in my friend group, well Chris' and Pj's friend group that I'm part of. She was talking about a party that she was having today and she invited me. I wasn't planing on going but I guess if Phil would be there I would. It's not something I wanted to tell him.

"Yeah, I was planing on going, but to find out why your talking to a loser instead of someone popular I'm definitely going." I lied, lying is another thing I do.

"Well, when you get there go to the garden, that's where I'll be." Phil told me.

"Could you text me that? I'm not the best at remembering things really..." I asked smiling a little. Phil just picked up his phone and my phone quickly vibrated.

**When you get to my sisters, go to the garden. And you might want to save my name as Phil now ^.~ -Phil**

I quickly changed the contact name to Phil and looked up to see with another ear to ear smile. I couldn't help but to smile too, he was just perfect.

"So Dan, tell me some of your interests." Phil said as I was still looking at him.

"Well I like video games, like Pokémon and stuff, I like some bands too, MCR, FOB but I think I like muse the most." I told him, still staring at him.

"Oh my god! I love muse! I love playing Pokémon too! I even have a gengar shirt!" Phil whisper shouted. I couldn't believe he had the same interests as me!

"Really? That's like... AMAZING!" I whisper shouted too.

"You know, they call me AmazingPhil!" Phil laughed. I laughed with him still staring at his perfect face.

"So what's your favourite song by muse?" Phil asked looking back at me.

"I can't choose a favourite song, but my favourite album must be Orgin Of Symmetry." I answered still looking into Phil's sky blue eyes**(I didn't know if I should but ocean or sky blue eyes, I asked someone online and they said sky blue so I went with dat)**

"Are you sure we're not twins? That my favourite album too!" Phil whisper shouted again.

This was all to good to be true. A hot guy with the same interests as me, talking to me. It was like in those FanFics I read about Harry and Draco, it was all just a miracle, a thing I would least expect. As I was day dreaming Phil checked his phone and stood up and skipped over to me and whispered in my ear

"Break is about to end, meet me here at lunch. My sister and her friend are coming too, bring some of your is you want, it'll be fun."

Phil skipped off as I stood up. I grabbed my phone and quickly wrote a text to Phil

**You going to text me in class or is that just a History thing c: -Dan**

I didn't have to wait long for a reply

**I'll text you if you want :P- Phil**

I stood there thinking about how I should reply

**Pls text meh I haz teh maths ~.~- Dan**

Once again the reply came instantly

**Okayyyyyy tehn Danyul -Phil**

I laughed at the text and realised I was still in the library, I speed walked out of the library and thought about the perfection that was Phil.

**The radioshow ended two hours ago, this is how I spend me evenings :3, I hope you enjoyed and I'll try and post more sooooon **

**~Anna ^_^**


End file.
